


Spinki do mankietów z różowymi cyrkoniami

by AnyaMurdoch



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Król Elfów, M/M, Magia, Nimfy, Sen - Freeform, Wróżki, elfy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot powstały na bazie pomysłu Rainbow Unicorn, o Elfach 00Q :D (Dziękuję za pozwoleństwo wykorzystania go )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinki do mankietów z różowymi cyrkoniami

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst betowany, ale jak znajdziecie coś do dajcie znać.

ielki, doroczny jarmark przyciągał tłumy na dziedziniec Zamku Króla Elfów. Ludzie, Elfy, Druidzi, Krasnoludy i inne rasy przybywały ze swoich krain, by zaoferować swe najlepsze produkty i nabyć inne. Cała ta mieszanina sprawiała, że Zamek Króla Elfów stawał się jeszcze bardziej magiczny i kolorowy  
Król Elfów, był najmłodszym z władców okolicznych ziem. Pomimo młodego wieku, był władcą mądrym i sprawiedliwym. Dodatkowo jego armia nie miała sobie równych. Wielu, którzy próbowali atakować Królestwo, przekonało się o mądrości i talencie dyplomatycznym Króla oraz o sile jego wojsk. Elfy pomimo swojej pozornej kruchości były doskonałymi wojownikami. Rzadko jednak mogły dawać popis swoich umiejętności. Król po krótkich rozmowach potrafił doprowadzić do pokoju. Wykorzystywał do tego swój zmysł obserwacji wroga.  
Każdy kto choć raz go spotkał, od tego momentu darzył go szacunkiem i czcią.  
Król właśnie spoglądał z balkonu swej komnaty na krzątających się służących przygotowujących ucztę. Tradycją było już, że jarmark odbywał się w takich dniach, aby ostatni jego dzień przypadał w urodziny władcy. Wydawał on wtedy wielką fetę z tej okazji zapraszając nań wszystkich uczestników targu.  
Nagle wśród sług dostrzegł kogoś, kogo wcześniej nie widział. A swoje sługi znał bardzo dobrze.  
\- Kimże jest ten umięśniony blondyn? - zwrócił się do jednego ze strażników, którzy stali obok, wskazując swoim smukłym palcem na osobę, o którą mu chodziło.  
\- To jeden z więźniów panie – odpowiedział strażnik.  
\- Przyprowadź go tu... - powiedział Król i uważniej zaczął przyglądać się mężczyźnie. Dopiero gdy ten zniknął z jego pola widzenia, wdział swój diadem ze złotego drzewa i usiadł na swym tronie oczekując.  
Po chwili do komnaty wszedł strażnik prowadząc przed sobą owego mężczyznę. Król poczuł jak jego serce bije coraz szybciej. Wzrokiem przesunął po umięśnionych ramionach i torsie mężczyzny. Poczuł jak od tego widoku zasycha mu w gardle a jego męskość zaczyna twardnieć. Westchnął cicho.  
\- Powstań – rzekł Król, opanowawszy swoje emocje, do mężczyzny który trwał w przyklęku ze spuszczoną głową. Zgodnie z rozkazem Króla podniósł się, lecz nie śmiał spojrzeć na władcę. Ten odprawił gestem dłoni strażnika, dając do zrozumienia, że chce pomówić z mężczyzną sam na sam.  
Gdy drzwi od komnaty zamknęły się za strażnikiem, Król ponownie zwrócił się do mężczyzny.  
\- Jak cię zwą?  
\- Mówią na mnie Bond, Panie – odpowiedział mężczyzna.  
\- Lecz to nie jest twe imię, prawda?  
Mężczyzna skinął głową.  
\- Skąd pochodzisz?  
\- Z miasta o nazwie Lancore, Panie.  
\- Jesteś człowiekiem. Czemuś więc znalazł się w więzieniu Elfów?  
\- Skradłem kurę, Panie.  
Król roześmiał się i pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Mój ojciec doprawdy miał poczucie humoru ustalając te kary... Dlaczegóż ją skradłeś?  
\- Napadnięto mnie panie. Błąkałem się kilka dni nie wiedząc gdzie jestem. Byłem głodny.  
\- Zapewne gdybyś poprosił udzielono by ci pomocy. Elfy słyną z gościnności. Bond...  
\- Tak, Panie?  
\- Proszę, podnieś głowę. Nie lubię gdy ktoś do kogo mówię nie patrzy na mnie.  
\- Nie śmiem Panie... lecz jeśli tego chcesz – powiedział mężczyzna i powoli podniósł wzrok na Króla.  
Elf zamarł. Poraziła go surowość twarzy mężczyzny i jego piękne, niebieskie oczy. Tak niebieskie jak letnie niebo. Dopiero teraz zobaczył, że mężczyzna jest dużo starszy niż wyglądał.  
\- Widziałem... jak pracujesz... - głos Króla delikatnie drżał a jego oddech był niespokojny. - Daruję ci karę.  
\- Och Panie!  
\- Pozwól mi dokończyć. Obserwowałem cię. Jesteś silny. Byłeś żołnierzem jak mniemam?  
\- Tak, panie. Służyłem w armii Magoru.  
\- Jesteś więc jednym z tych szczęśliwców, którzy przeżyli tą rzeź – Król wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o wielkiej bitwie między królestwem Magoru a Orkami, w którym zginęło tysiące istnień ludzkich oraz elfich. - Tym bardziej mam obowiązek otoczyć ochroną dzielnego obrońcę królestwa Magoru a i tym samym moich ziem. Od pewnego czasu nosiłem się zatrudnienia osobistego sługi i strażnika. Twa krzepa i jednoczesne oddanie, jakiego właśnie jestem świadkiem pozwala mi sądzić, że sprawdzisz się w tej roli. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz mnie, Bond. - król powstał z tronu i podszedł do Bonda. Spojrzał mu w oczy i lekko się uśmiechnął. - Mam rację?  
\- Tak, Panie...  
Król klasnął w dłonie, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny. Po chwili do komnaty weszło dwóch strażników.  
\- Zaprowadźcie go do izby dla służby. To mój nowy osobisty sługa. Ma być gotów do wieczora. Chcę by służył mi podczas uczty – Król usiadł majestatycznie na tronie. - Jeszcze jedno – rzekł zatrzymując tym samym strażników i Bonda. - Niech królewski skryba przybędzie tutaj natychmiast.  
Gdy drzwi do jego komnaty zamknęły się, Król gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Długo nie mógł opanować swego oddechu. Za każdym razem gdy przymykał oczy widział Bonda. Jeszcze żaden z mężczyzn i żadna z kobiet nie działała na niego tak bardzo. 

Bond nie wierzył w to wszystko co się działo. Obudził się jako więzień, oskarżony o błahe przestępstwo. A dzień ma zakończyć jako osobisty sługa Króla. Nie pojmował dlaczego został wybrany przez młodego władcę. Wiedział jednak, że to wielki zaszczyt. Szczególnie, że słyszał o dobroci i mądrości tego władcy. Pamiętał rządy jego ojca, który był przeciwieństwem syna. Królestwo toczyło ciągłe walki z sąsiadami. Dopiero po wojnie o Magor, kiedy stary Król zginął i rządy przejął jego syn wszystko się zmieniło. Królestwo Elfów podniosło się i rozkwitło.  
Po za tym Król był bardzo przystojny. Bond z pożądaniem, patrzył na jego młodzieńcze rysy, na piękne kruczoczarne włosy, ozdobione kilkoma dyskretnymi warkoczykami. Czuł dumę widząc jak jego Wybawca kroczy na podest, z któego miał obserwować zabawę.  
Król ubrany w przepiękną, białą szatę, przetykaną złotymi nićmi, kroczył niby duch. W jego włosach lśnił złoty diadem. Z jego twarzy emanowała dobroć i ciepło. Delikatnym uśmiechem obdarzał mijanych poddanych i gości.  
Gdy w końcu dotarł do swego tronu, Bond poczuł słodką woń kwiatu pomarańczy, którgo odurzała.  
\- Umiłowani moi goście. Szlachetni królowie. Dobiegł końca coroczny jarmark, który jest symbolem współpracy. Dobrobytu. Jedności naszych królestw. Kolejny rok upłynął w spokoju. Mam nadzieję, że i kolejny przeminie bez rozlewu krwi. A plony będą tak obfite, że za rok będziemy mogli się spotkać po raz kolejny by uczcić ten dzień. Dzień, w którym przyszedłem na świat. Moi drodzy... to czas radości, więc bawmy się – król wzniósł kielich z winem i uśmiechnął się.  
Tłum zawiwatował, wszędzie rozległ się dźwięk stukania o siebie kielichów oraz otwieranych antałków z winem, miodem i ambrozją.  
Po rozpoczęciu przyjęcia przez króla rozpoczął się pochód gości, którzy przygotowali dlań podarunki. Bond cierpliwie odbierał od nich szkatuły z prezentami i przynosił je do tronu Króla, a następnie odnosił je na specjalnie przygotowany stół. Czuł cały czas na sobie wzrok innych sług, którzy nie byli zadowoleni z faktu, że byle więzień, jest teraz osobistym sługą Króla. Ta pozycja była zaszczytem. Teraz okazała się jedynie fanaberią władcy.  
\- Panie... Godrick z Alvenii przesyła ci złotą kolię z diamentami z kopalni Ven... - Bond pokazał ostatnią ze szkatuł.  
\- Dziękuję – szepnął Król i powstał z tronu. - Szlachetni królowie, książęta i posłańcy władców, wasze podarki radują mnie niezmiernie. Dziękuję z całego serca. Nasza przyjaźń niech trwa na wieki.  
Podczas przemówienia Króla do Bonda podeszła zakapturzona postać i wręczyła mu mały zwój. Bond spojrzał na postać podejrzliwie. Po chwili jego twarz rozjaśniła się. Doskonale już wiedział kim ona jest. Nieśmiało podszedł do Króla i przyklęknął w pokłonie.  
\- Panie... Wybacz mi tą śmiałość podczas twej przemowy, lecz jest jeszcze jeden z podarków dla Jego Wysokości – powiedział i wręczył władcy zwój.  
Król rozwinął go i zaczął czytać. Jego twarz pojaśniała jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Alvanea... Jej prezent będzie najpiękniejszy – szepnął, po czym spojrzał na swoich gości. - Bawmy się – powiedział i podniósł w górę ręce. W tym momencie wystrzelono salwy kwiatów, które opadały niczym śnieg na bawiący się lud i gości.  
Sam Król ponownie zajął swój tron i przyglądając się ucztującym przywołał do siebie Bonda.  
\- Wiesz kim była osoba, która dostarczyła ostatni prezent?  
\- Tak, Panie. To była Alvanea. Królowa wróżek.  
Król skinął lekko uśmiechając się.  
\- Dokładnie. Alvanea... Najpotężniejsza z władczyń. Co roku przesyła mi taki sam prezent. Wiesz co nim jest?  
\- Nie, Panie. Nie wiem. Ale zapewne to coś co bardziej raduje cię od złota i kosztowności, Panie.  
\- Tak. Bo to prezent, który mogę wykorzystać tylko raz. Jeden jedyny raz. Złoto cieszy oczy przez wieki. Jest wyznacznikiem pozycji i władzy. Prezent od Alvanei... - Król zamilkł i spojrzał na Bonda, który stał jak posąg i wpatrywał się przestrzeń przed siebie. - Bond...  
\- Tak, Panie? - zapytał sługa nie zmieniając pozy ani o milimetr.  
\- Spójrz na mnie.  
Bond spuścił wzrok i przeniósł go na swego Pana.  
Król wpatrywał się w jego lazurowe tęczówki, a jego serce co raz bardziej galopowało.  
\- Nie uchodzi chyba, abym wychodził z własnej biesiady już teraz, prawda? - palnął bez zastanowienia.  
Bond prychnął próbując zdusić w sobie śmiech.  
\- Przepraszam, Panie. Nie wypada wychodzić tak wcześnie.  
\- Szkoda. Dolej wina, skoro już muszę tu siedzieć.  
Bond sięgnął po karafkę z winem.  
\- Panie, mogę mieć pytanie?  
\- Pytaj Bond.  
\- Czemu, chce Pan opuścić biesiadę?  
Król zamyślił się przez chwilę. Nie wiedział w sumie dlaczego tak bardzo nie chce patrzeć na fetę. Czuł po prostu chęć wyjścia.  
\- Ale na spacer chyba mogę pójść? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.  
Bond miał wrażenie, że momentalnie z silnego władcy, Król stał się małym zagubionym chłopcem.  
\- Królowi wolno wszystko – odparł.  
Elf zatarł z uciechy dłonie.  
\- Ty idziesz ze mną! - powiedział wstając z tronu. - Musimy jednak zrobić to tak aby nikt nas nie zauważył.  
Bond spojrzał po bawiących się ludziach i pomyślał, że nawet gdyby teraz na tronie zasiadł Ork nikt by tego nie zauważył. Wszyscy zajęci byli jedzeniem, piciem i sobą samymi. Elfy, Krasnoludy, Królowie i wieśniacy.

Wyszli poza mury zamku na pobliskie wzniesienie. Pełnia księżyca pięknie oświetlała zamek, który tętnił życiem zabawy. Nagle ich uszu dobiegł dziwny szelest. Bond wiedziony instynktem żołnierza od razu dobył sztylet ukryty w bucie. Zdradził się przy okazji, bo sługom nie wolno było posiadać broni. Cicho niczym kot ruszył w stronę pobliskich zarośli. Po chwili wrócił.  
\- To tylko jakaś para...  
Król rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie.  
\- Chyba bardzo podobała ci się twoja cela. Dobrze wiesz, że sługom nie wolno posiadać broni. Zawiodłeś mnie, Bond. Tak bardzo mnie zawiodłeś.  
\- Ale... - Bond próbował się tłumaczyć.  
\- Wybaczę cię jednak. Akt ułaskawienia z okazji królewskich urodzin. Oddaj sztylet – powiedział władca i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Bonda.  
Ten westchnął.  
\- Pozwól Panie, że...  
\- Oddaj sztylet – przerwał Król.  
Po chwili w jego dłoni leżał piękny sztylet. Król z niedowierzaniem przypatrywał mu się. Doskonale znał go. Został wykuty przez Elfy i tylko żołnierze elfickiej armii takie posiadały.  
\- Skąd go masz?! Ukradłeś?! Zabrałeś podczas wojny?!  
Bond spuścił wzrok.  
\- Należał do mojego ojca – szepnął.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Jesteś człowiekiem nie Elfem.  
\- Panie... Nie, nie jestem elfem. Lecz mój dziad był jednym z was.  
Król z niedowierzaniem patrzył na swego sługę. Poczuł jak siły odstępują z niego. Usiadł na przydrożnym kamieniu i zaczął obracać w dłoniach sztylet.  
\- Opowiedz o tym – rzekł po chwili.  
\- Mój dziad był żołnierzem twego ojca, Panie. Ludzie i Elfy toczyły walki z Krasnoludami. Mój dziad podczas jednego z postojów w czasie marszu poznał córkę kowala. Moją babkę. Postój trwał kilka tygodni. Gdy ruszyli okazało się, że babka spodziewa się dziecięcia... mojego ojca. Miała nadzieję, że podczas odwrotu oddział będzie przechodził przez ich wioskę. I miała rację. Jednak dziad nie chciał zostać. Podarował jej jedynie ten sztylet by przekazała go synowi. Ot cała historia. Wybacz mi Panie. Powinienem zostawić go w izbie.  
\- Masz w sobie elfią krew. Najszlachetniejszą z krwi – Król wstał i wyciągnął sztylet w stronę Bonda. - Nigdy, żaden Elf nie zabił drugiego Elfa. I wiem, że twoja elfia część o tym wie. Dlatego zwracam ci go i pozwalam byś go miał przy sobie. - Powiedziawszy to spojrzał na księżyc. - Pora wracać. Dziękuję ci, Bond.

Powróciwszy do zamku Król od razu udał się do swych komnat. Już nie mógł doczekać się by zobaczyć prezent od królowej wróżek. Poprosił o przygotowanie kąpieli i sypialni. Bond z czcią obserwował ukradkiem, jak armia służek rozczesuje włosy władcy oraz delikatnie myje jego ciało. Kilkakrotnie jego wzrok skrzyżował się ze wzrokiem Króla, który obserwował swego sługę. Czuł wtedy, że pąsowieje jak młoda dziewczyna. Jednak tak bardzo pragnął swego władcy. Zazdrościł słóżkom, które nakładały na ramiona Króla cieniutki woal szlafroka.  
\- Bond – Elf skinął do niego, by ten zaprezentował prezent od Alvanei. Bond sam do końca nie wiedział co to było. Wyszedł z komnaty i przekazał informację jednemu ze strażników Po chwili do komnaty weszło kilku młodzieńców odzianych jedynie w złote zapaski na biodrach. Każdy z nich wyglądał jak posążki bożków. Każdy z nich miał czarne jak węgiel oczy i elfie uszy. Na ich kasztanowych włosach połyskiwały złote opaski. Nie były to ani Elfy, ani Wróże. Patrzył na zdziwiony i porażony ich pięknem.  
\- Zastanawiasz się kim oni są, prawda Bond? - zapytał Król. - To Nimfy – odparł z uśmiechem. Jego oczy lśniły. - Alvanea od lat przysyła mi w podarku tuzin Nimf płci męskiej. Robi to od momentu gdy odrzuciłem jej zaloty. Kochana Alvanea...  
Król uniósł ręce i rozłożył je na boki. Nimfy przylgnęły do niego zsuwając z niego szatę i przylegając do jego nagiego ciała zaczęli go pieścić swoimi dłońmi i ustami. Zamknął oczy. Czuł się wspaniale. Lekko... 

 

Lecz nagle ktoś zaczął go szarpać za ramię. Podniósł powoli powieki i jak przez mgłę zobaczył twarz Bonda.  
\- Bond... Jak śmiesz! - mruknął.  
\- Gdzie są moje czyste koszule?! - zapytał Bond z wyrzutem.  
Q przetarł zaspane oczy i wymacał na szafce nocnej okulary i nieporadnie włożył je na nos. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Zniknął piękny pałac. Zniknął tuzin pieszczących go młodych chłopców. Przed nim stał Bond ubrany jedynie w bokserki i skarpetki.  
\- Gdzie są moje czyste koszule?! - powtórzył pytanie.  
Q usiadł na łóżku i głośno ziewnął. Podrapał się głowę.  
\- Tam gdzie zawsze... - mruknął.  
\- No właśnie nie ma! - Bond miotał się po sypialni szukając nie wiadomo czego.  
Q pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą i niechętnie odchylił kołdrę. Wstał i poczłapał do garderoby. Po chwili wrócił niosąc czyściutką, śnieżnobiałą koszulę.  
\- Prosz... - wręczył ją Bondowi, który był lekko oszołomiony.  
\- Gdzie była?  
\- Tam gdzie zawsze – powiedział Q i owinął się szczelnie kołdrą. Chciał jeszcze na chwilę wrócić do krainy Elfów.  
\- Jesteś aniołem, Kotku – powiedział Bond i cmoknął kwatermistrza w policzek.  
\- Ta... - mruknął Q.

Nimfy zniknęły, jak gdyby ktoś pstryknął palcami. Król Elfów stał nagi z rozłożonymi na bok rękoma.  
\- Na co czekasz, Bond? - zapytał widząc niepewność swojego sługi. To była tylko iluminacja. To ciebie przysłała mi Alvanea. Ty jesteś mym prezentem. Ostatnim jaki od niej otrzymałem. - Król ostrożnie podszedł do Bonda i chwycił jego dłoń, którą przyłożył sobie do serca. - Jej przepowiednia się spełniła. Powiedziała kiedyś, że mą miłością zostanie człowiek, w którego żyłach płynie krew Elfa. Moje serce, wiedziało że...

 

\- Kotku gdzie są moje spinki do mankietów?! - głos Agenta wbił się w uszy kwatermistrza jak wiertło.  
\- Zabije go kiedyś! Osobiście. Albo wyślę na misję tylko z niezatemperowanym ołówkiem – mruknął Q i mocniej nasunął kołdrę na głowę.

 

… jesteś właśnie nim.  
\- Panie...  
\- Ciiiii – Król przyłożył palec do ust sługi, po czym musnął je delikatnie, by następnie zatopić się w nie bez reszty.  
\- Te z cyrkoniami – powiedział Bond gdy Król odsunął się od niego.  
\- Co takiego? - zapytał władca zdziwiony.  
\- Moje spinki do mankietów. Te z różowymi cyrkoniami – powiedział poważnie Bond.  
\- No i skończyło się królowanie – mruknął Elf.

 

W jednej chwili znów był w londyńskim mieszkaniu. Owinięty pościelą z IKEI zamiast szlachetnym elfim jedwabiem.  
\- Kotku spóźnię się! Gdzie są te spinki? - Bond nie odpuszczał.  
\- W garderobie, w trzeciej szufladzie po prawej, w szkatułce z delfinem – powiedział Q i usiadł na łóżku.  
\- Kochany jesteś – powiedział Bond całując kwatermistrza w czubek głowy. - Ach zapomniałbym. Mam dwie wejściówki na... yyy – agent wyjął dwa bilety z kieszeni marynarki - ...na „Elfi król”.  
\- Elfi? - Q ożywił się i wyrwał bilety z rąk Bonda. - O czym to?  
\- O Elfie? Wychodzę. Pa kotku.  
\- Pa, pa – Q sięgnął po laptop i wpisał tytuł spektaklu i nazwę teatru.  
Po chwili w jego oczach pojawiły się ogniki.  
„Magiczny świat Elfów i zwykły świat ludzi łączy miłość...”

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wzorowałam się na LOTR.
> 
> A co do Nimf. Wiem, że męskim odpowiednikiem ich jest Satyr. Ale on kojarzy mi się z brzydkim diabełkiem na kozich nóżkach, a nie z pięknym młodzieńcem.


End file.
